Fairy Forest
'Fairy Forest ' “All you need is faith, trust and pixie dust!” ~Tinkerbell Fairy Forest is a magical place where the fairies reside and is located within central Felton. The changes of the seasons occur within Fairy Forest, and there are roles that each type of fairy plays to assist these changes. For instance, aach fairy has a special talent that gives them their particular role in Fairy Forest. There are several types of talents that fairies possess like: water fairies, light fairies, dust fairies and animal fairies. Each fairy is skilled in his or her craft and works solely with that task. It is important that each individual in the community fulfills his or her duty otherwise the seasons do not function properly. There are hundreds of fairies in Fairy Forest and they each have their own unique home. Some live in the trees while others live along the riverbed running through the forest. Each house is intricately decorated with special trinkets that the fairies collect. Some houses are adorned with jewels and shiny objects while others are simpler and decorated with flowers, twigs and leaves found on the forest floor. Normally, you can tell the fairy’s talent by the accessories of their home; even from the outside. Flower fairy homes are barely recognizable nestled within fields of flowers. Water fairies are always located by fresh running water while tree fairies are burrowed in the trunks of large Redwoods. As one may imagine, the fairies are a festive bunch and enjoy singing and dancing more than anything. They gather in the center of what are known as “fairy rings” to listen to the music and take a break after a long day’s work. Fairy rings are large circles of toadstools that make the perfect place to come together for large groups. Think of fairy rings like a stage for human folk. The music they listen to takes its root in Celtic tradition and their dancing does as well. Despite these Celtic roots, fairies are not the same as leprechauns. Leprechauns are small bearded men in Ireland that hunt for gold at the end of rainbows and are generally more mischievous than fae. Besides music and dancing, the fairies of Fairy Forest love to participate in friendly competition. There is a special event held each year known as the Fairy Forest Festival that lasts a week long or so; or as long as the fairies can keep it going for. Each year teams of fairies from each talent (water, air, light, etc.) work in pairs to compete for a championship ring. Although more than anything, the winning pair wants the bragging rights. In an effort to keep the competition balanced in terms of skill, there are generally several talents that are represented within each level of the Festival. For instance, some levels require skills like speed and building abilities while others favor more towards knowledge of animals and plants. Of course competition is not the only activity held during the Festival. Music and dancing during this time is perhaps better than all other times of the year. Fairy lights twinkle in the night sky and illuminate the otherwise dark woods at night. It is truly a magical sight to be seen. Fairy Forest is a festive and fun place to reside. Whether you are fae or not, coming for a visit is sure to be a magical adventure!